Shapeshifting twins
by mrs.bumblebee15
Summary: Jinx and Lynx Night are identical twins with a secret that makes them extremely different from regular human's and it also scares everyone around them there Family, Friends, and even Themselves. Their Mutants. Follow them as they struggle to figure out their powers and learn to trust humans again.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Beginning

Lynx's P.O.V

My name is Lynx Night I stood by the center column of the cafeteria waiting for my twin sister Jinx to get there. This was the usual lunch routine for us, which ever twin got to the lunch room first would wait by the center column for the other one and we would get lunch together. We primarily did this because Jinx carried the lunch money for the both of them because I had a habit of losing most everything anyone ever gives me.

It was clear to anyone who laid eyes on the sisters that they were twins; our looks were identical. I was younger by five minuets; we both had the same hair color, a brownish color that was a blend of many different natural shades. We also had the same eyes. Both of us were also well equipped in the chest and butt departments. Many people got the two mixed up and it never helped that our names were similar. We often used this to our advantage; we would prank someone, and afterwards get them so flustered they can't get the names straight which gave us time to create an alibi for whatever prank we had pulled.

As I saw my sister approach I pushed off the column and met her halfway.

"Hey sis, what took you so long? You're normally waiting on me to get here." I asked when she got to me.

"Mr. Turnbank held me after to try and get me into math tutoring. He doesn't understand that I don't like math. It's annoying and useless." Jinx said with an annoyed huff. I laughed at my sister's usual issues with school.

"Of course he doesn't he's a math teacher. If he shared your point of view on math then he wouldn't teach the subject." I replied understanding my sister's frustrations with the subject.

"Anyway, what do you want for lunch? I chose yesterday it's your day to choose." Jinx said changing the subject.

"Well I was thinking about getting-"I started before I was cut off by someone slapping my butt. Startled I shrieked and spun around to face the jerk.

"Hey, how about you me and your sister skip school and go back to my place for a biology lesson?" the guy asked rudely.

The twins looked at each other tempers rising quickly, "um, no. How bout never." They said in unison, "And never touch my sister again." Jinx continued on sounding extremely pissed.

"What like this?" he said reaching out and putting an arm around my waist and grabbing my ass again. "what are you gonna do about it little girl." The jerk didn't like being turned down at all. He was the best defensive lineman in the school; he wasn't used to being told 'no'.

No one expected what happened next. Jinx let out a loud protective growl before she phased into a fully grown pissed off wolf. Girls screamed loudly at the sight and many people ran off in fear. The hackles on the wolves back were raised and she was hunkered down in a position that clearly said she wasn't messing around. The jock shoved me away in fear of what just happened and I landed on the cold tiles with the sound of skin hitting solid laminate painfully. The wolf growled even louder and positioned herself over me like a mother wolf would stand over her pups.

"Wha- what are you two? Your freaks that's it! Your one of those mutant freaks they talk about on TV!" He exclaimed in shock and horror before aiming a well placed kick at the wolf's side. She yelped in pain and fell from where she stood over her sister. I jumped up from the floor and rushed to the wolf that I knew was my twin sister. I examined Jinx's side for any wounds and thankfully there were none but the kick had knocked the air out of her and she was having a hard time getting it back.

I began to growl myself in anger of what the idiot jock did. I spun to face him and was overcome with this painful burning sensation. It left as quickly as it came and after it was gone I found that I had a tail and my ears moved, I was also a wolf.

"Freaks! You're both freaks!' he yelled in fear. I saw red and I lunged at the boy biting into his arm as I did so. He Shrieked in pain and started hitting the side of my face trying to get me to let go. I shook my head to get him to stop and his screams increased ten fold as his arm was being torn to shreds. Suddenly, I was tired and I released him before falling over in exhaustion. Blackness fell into my vision as I passed out losing my ears and tail's.

Jinx's P.O.V

I calmed down after finally regaining my breath and I phased back to my normal human form. I stared at my hands for a moment before looking to where my sister had passed out. I rushed to her side and lifted her head into my lap as sirens were heard outside the school; those who had witnessed the scene were in shock and simply stared at the twins in fear. Police officers rushed to where the twins were, paramedics were following closely behind them and immediately began to help the jock who was bleeding badly from his arm, which looked like it had been torn to shreds. At first I wondered if I was the one who caused this to happen but then I saw the blood that stained my twin's lips and realized Lynx was the one who did it.

I didn't want to believe that my well tempered twin had actually hurt someone that badly I was also in shock that we could both shape-shifts into wolves. We were mutants as I thought this I watched as the paramedics put the jock on a gurney and was taken out of the school. I watched as the police's asked what had happened to the jock and everyone started talking and pointing at me and my twin who lay passed out on my lap. I knew they were telling the police that we had attacked him for no reason at all. I looked out passed the stranger's and saw my and Lynx's friends staring at me and Lynx with shocked and fear filled face's then I saw the police go over to them and ask them give their report still watching me and my twin with fear and shock in their eye's.

The police had started coming toward us and I couldn't do anything at all I was in shock as well and my body wasn't moving at all I was to stunned to make a move all. I knew that the police were coming at us and my only thought was to protect my sister, so I quickly moved whipping my red jacket sleeve over my twin's mouth taking away the blood that stained them. I had finished just in time the police were right in front of us and They were telling me to put my hands up they held stun-guns in their hands I could smell the stench of fear on them though it was small it still clung to them like it drenched everyone else. I just looked at the cops as I kept my arms on my sister they saw this and one just bent down and cuffed me as the other one bent down trying to grab Lynx.

That's when I snapped back into reality I started growling and I leapt toward the cop that was trying to pick up my twin the cop yelled to his partner to hold me back. I felt myself being jerked back as a pair of arms wrapped around my waist making me struggle and snap at the cop restraining me. I felt something come over me and suddenly I had ears on the top of my head and a tail between my legs as I saw the other cop finally pick up my twin as the other cop took in a shocked breath but kept me held back as I started growling and struggling even more from the restraints of the cop holding me. I felt someone pick me up making my feet leave the ground and then I was being taken out of the school past teacher's and students watching this with fear filled faces.

I closed my eye's shut as I was brought out of the building the bright Georgia sun that shined down into my face making it hard for me to see.

"Put the passed out one into the other ambulance and take her to the hospital make sure she's alright and I'll put this one into the cop car and take her to the station and call their parent's." I heard the cop who was holding me say this to the other cop holing my twin and he nodded his head and went toward the ambulance.

When I heard this I got even more frantic starting to thrash even harder as I began to claw at the cops arm's struggling to get to my twin and keep her safe like I had promised my parent's I would.

"CALM DOWN NOW OR I WILL BE FORCED TO MAKE YOU CALM DOWN!" I hear the cop yell at me making my ear's shrink back a bit at how sharp and loud it sounded to me.

"LET ME GOOOO. I NEED TO BE WITH MY SISTER I HAVE TO PROTECT HER!" I yell at the cop as I continue to struggle in the cop's arms.

Suddenly I felt something sharp in my neck then my vision started to clouded and I began to relax as darkness swam into my line of sight as the last thing I saw was Lynx being put into the back of an ambulance and being taken away from me


	2. Chapter 2

Wolf Twins

Chapter 2

Lynx's POV

I first became aware of an odd taste in my mouth. Slowly I opened my eyes and looked at my surroundings, the walls; floor; even the ceiling and blankets were all white leading me to believe I was in a hospital. My next thought was troubling; I couldn't really remember how I got here, all I knew was that I had been mad and protective of my sister. As I continued to think about the blurry memory of how I got here, a doctor came in. He was tall and had sort gray hair and thin rectangle glasses.

"You're awake. Good, I just need to give you one last check and you'll be released into police custody." He said tensely.

"Hold on, _what_? Police custody? Why am I being released to the police? Where is my sister?" I asked startled and beginning to panic.

"You and your sister are accused of the attempted murder of one of your classmates." He said.

"Attempted murder? But we didn't-," I began before I suddenly remembered what happened at school. "That was an accident! I didn't mean to attack him!"

"Tell that to the police you freak." He said coldly.

I was silent as he signed the papers for my release and the police came in and grabbed my arms and led me out. I didn't talk the entire ride to the police station; I needed my sister to help me figure out what to do. We couldn't be freaks; I didn't want to believe it, different and unique but not freaks.

The police led me to the cells underneath the station. When Jinx came into view I tried to rush forward to get to her but the hold the police had on my arms made it impossible to get there. I continued trying to get to Jinx but the police officers were walking at a painfully slow pace. Finally we reached the cell my sister was in; roughly they shoved me inside and closed the door to the cell.

Immediately my sister grabbed me in a bone-crushing hug.

"Are you ok? You're not hurt or anything?" she asked quickly and panicked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said calming her down considerably though she kept a strong hold on my hand. "How about you, are you ok? The police didn't hurt you did they?" I asked, I'd heard stories about what police and other people did to mutants, none of them were pretty.

"I'm fine; they just sedated me to keep me from continuing to freak out when they were putting you in the ambulance." She said

I was relieved she wasn't hurt, now we could focus on the problem at hand. What was going to happen to us now that we are mutants? It would be foolish to believe that things wouldn't change; the majority of the world is afraid of us and either want us dead or identified. The only real question is who will turn their backs on us and who will see us as the same people we've always been?

"What's going to happen now?" I asked my older twin

"Well they've called mom and dad to come pick us up beyond that I don't know either sis," Jinx said

I looked up at my sister and nodded.

"Hey Jinx do you know exactly what happened in the lunch room today? I mean I remember the jock was hitting on me and you then sat there and smacked my ass then you told him to not do that again. But then he gets closer to me and wrapped his arm around me then squeezed my butt again."

I looked at Jinx and she nodded saying that she remembered that as well and I saw a sudden flash of anger in her eyes as she remembered what he did. After a few second's of silence then I see her nod her head telling me to continue

"Well after that I remember seeing your body started to shake and I heard a growl leave your throat. Then out of no where you phased into a huge giant and I mean GIANT Wolf. When you phased your wolf looked pissed off and everyone started running away screaming."

I saw the shock in my sister's eye's as she heard what I told her sink in fully in I took a breath and then continued. "So when that jock saw he freaked and threw me and I hit the tiles hard making you growl even louder then next thing I know I see a huge belly of fur right in front of me as you jumped in front of me to protect me. The jock started screaming then kicked your side and you yelped and knocked the air out of you making you fall to the ground in shock."

I stopped hearing a growl come from Jinx's throat as her hands squeezed mine in anger and to calm herself down as well. I squeezed her hand back reassuring her and calming her down a bit then continued what I remembered.

"When I saw this happened I went to go check on you since I just knew it was you as the wolf when I realized you weren't really hurt I turned to the jock and sent him a growl of my own. Then I felt a burning sensation but it left as quickly as it came and I realized I know had ears in a tail. I heard the jock scream out and I next thing I know I was biting his arm hard. He tried to punch me off but I ended up shaking my head trying to make him stop hitting me but it only ended up making the situation much worse. After a while I started getting tired and I released him before I fell over exhausted my vision started to blur then I passed out. The next thing I know I wake up in a hospital bed without you and had a doctor looking disgusted at me and telling me I was going to jail to join you. That and he called me a mutant freak as well."

I looked up at Jinx with a pained mixed with a bit of fear in my eyes "Jinx please tell me we aren't freak mutants and this is all just a bad dream." I see Jinx bit her bottom lip and look at me with pain and sadness in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Lynx I can't say that because it would be a lie. We are mutants but we aren't freaks; that is all I can say." I hear her say and I bury my head into my twin's shoulder trying not to start crying.

Jinx's P.O.V

I felt Lynx shaking a me as she tried not to start crying after what she had told me I put my hand on the top of her head and started running it down her hair trying to help sooth her. I realized that all those things the cop's had said to me and all those people above up had been yelling at me was true. We were different completely different from everyone else we had power's other people didn't we were MUTANT'S and that was enough to have almost everyone hate or fear us for the rest of our lives. It also made me start to think about what our parent's would think I mean when I heard the cop's say they called them and they said they would be here a quick as they can I thought we would be saved and this would be all a fluke and it was fake.

But then something flashed into my mind after hearing what Lynx's said made something in my stomach go sick and cold. What if our parents didn't want us after finding out we had these powers? They always told us how much they disliked mutants and always agreed that any human who had power's (mutants) should be exposed so that the government could keep a close eye on them and make sure they couldn't and wouldn't hurt us. But I had this small hope in me that since we were there own flesh and blood that they would accept us and still want to take care of us and love us like nothing was wrong with us. That they would protect us from anyone who wished to harm us for being different from them.

"Hey Lynx it's going to be alright because mom and dad won't let anything happen to us and they will protect us from anyone who wants to harm us alright I promise you that." I say to my twin as I continue to sooth her.

"Do you want to know what I remember before we ended up here together waiting for mom and dad?" I ask Lynx trying to distract her from the fact that we had been in this cell for about half and hour now.

I felt her nod on my shoulder so I took a deep breath and start to tell her what I remembered.

"Well I remembering calming back down after getting my breathing back and I shifted back into my human self. I looked over to see you passed out on the ground and I panicked I quickly went over to you and placed your head between my thighs making sure you weren't hurt. After I checked and saw you unharmed I saw the blood smeared on your face. I panicked thinking you had internal injuries but realized as I smelled the blood it wasn't yours I was so relieved. Then I looked over to see the jock from earlier bleeding from his arm that look's like it's been torn to shreds and I realize that the blood on your mouth was his. You had bit him hard enough to break skin and cause serious damage."

I stopped letting a small smirk spread across my face as I remember that I actually had felt proud of her defending us from someone who had hurt one of us. I shook me head then looked down to see Lynx looking up at me. She had stopped shaking slightly and was just resting her head on my shoulder now listening to me talk. I smile at her then take a breath and continue.

"After seeing this reality hit me in the face I saw that the police where here and that the paramedics were taking the jock out of the school. I saw the cops start walking toward us so I did the only thing I could think of at that moment I whipped the blood stain from your mouth with my red jacket sleeve taking and hiding any evidence that you were the one to bite the jock. After I did that I saw the cops finally get close enough to us and one started going down to the balls of his feet to pick you up from where you were laying between my legs. I let out a growl and place my arms protectively over you telling them to leave us alone. "

I feel myself getting angry from what I was remembering and how in the end they had actually gotten Lynx away from me and how I couldn't help her and make sure she was alright. I felt Lynx squeeze my hand and I started to calm down as I looked down at her and saw her give me a small smile reassuring me that she was alright and here with me. I smiled back at her and calmed down the rest of the way as I continued the story.

"They looked at me with hard gazes and then one stepped toward me with his hands out stretched like he was going to grab me. I lift my lip up and growl at him warning him to leave us alone suddenly I feel you being lifted from me and I snap my head over to see the other cop had gotten you out of my hold and was now standing up holding your passed out body in his hands. I growled and jumped out lunging toward the cop who was holding you but was pulled back by a pair of arms. I started thrashing and growling telling him to let me go and let me to my sister that they couldn't take me away from you. I kept kicking and struggling but the cop whole held me was strong and I couldn't get out of his fucking hold. I suddenly felt my feet leaving the ground and the ground started moving making me realize that the cop was starting to walk out of the school building following after the cop that was holding you passed out in his arms."

I looked down and saw the look of understanding on Lynx's face at how I felt since I knew the look in my eyes at that moment was sorrow, anger, and frustration as I told her what happened next.

"I started looking around as he started caring me out of the school I looked around to see that everyone's face's was filled with fear and hatred all pointed at me and you. I could smell something thick and heave in the air it was extremely pungent and it filled my lungs every time I took a breath in. I suddenly realized I was smelling the fear and hate from everyone it was filling the school I even smelt a small bit of fear on the cop's that were carrying me and you. When we got close to the front school door's I saw all of our friend's they were talking to a cop telling them what they had either heard or saw and when the cop's holding me and you walked past them they stopped talking and looked right at us half of them head the same looks everyone else did fear and hate but only a couple held slight fear and worry in their eye's. I knew then that those few would be the only one to actually worry about what happens to us after all this is over with. I felt hurt and pride fill me as I looked back at them giving them a sad and apologizing smile as the cop's holding us walked past them and out of the school. I remember squeezing my eye's as the light smacked into my eye's as I blinked letting my eye's get used to the sun I heard the cop holding me tell the cop holding you to put you into the other ambulance and take you to the hospital to see if you got hurt any were. While they take me to the police station and read me into the system when I heard this I started to thrash even more and I growled and cried out that they couldn't take you away from me that we couldn't be separated that you needed me by your side when you woke up or you would freak out. I heard the cop holding me to calm down and stop fitting but I wasn't going to comply I couldn't let them take you away from me you were my twin my other half who knew what they could do to you while you where passed out. I kept fighting when I suddenly felt a sharp pain in the side of my neck making my body start to shut down quickly. I realized they had shot my with something to calm me down and the last thing I remember before my vision blacked out and I saw you being placed into the back of an ambulance."

I let out a shiver remembering the feeling of the needle going into my neck filling my veins with whatever knocked me straight out. "What happened when you woke up and was read into the station?" I hear Lynx's voice snap my mind out of my thoughts. I smiled at her laughing a little to myself.

"When I woke up we were just pulling into the station as I was sitting up I tried to move my arms but felt them cuffed together behind my back. I smirked knowing I would be able to get my arms over my head but I wasn't able to before I was jerked out of the car I kept my head down and let out a growl at whoever jerked me out of the police car and as I felt a strong hand wrap around my left arm pushing me forward toward the police station door's. Once we were in I felt hated and disgust hit my senses hard I heard voice's from the cell's yelling horrible things at me.

I looked up and saw cop's and people in jail cells glaring at me like I was something nasty and they didn't want anything to do with me. I felt the cop holding my arm push me forward making me walk more into the cop's station as I felt those eye's stay glued to me. I let out a loud growl telling everyone that I wasn't afraid or someone to be messed with I felt fear start to leak into the air around me I let a small smirk slip onto my lips as I kept walking forward. Soon my finger prints and my picture's were taken and I was walked down a flight of stair's and I was walked past a few people I heard them yelling at me I kept my eye's straight and kept thinking about you so I wouldn't snap back at those assholes. But after walking a few more steps I was placed into the jail cell after having my hands were taken out of the cuffs I turn around and saw a look of pity and sorrow on the cop who was closing and lucking up the cell doors. "I'm sorry this had to happen to you at young age. I hope thing's turn out well for you. Also we have called your parents they said they will be here as soon as they can and they are bringing your sister in soon they said she was fine." I heard the guy say and I couldn't say anything because I was just so confused as to why exactly he had said that to me. But I didn't have time to think about it because I was too focused on the fact that you would be here soon and that they had called my parents. That's when I heard the yelling again and I smelled your scent and I saw them push you into the cell. Which brings up to this."

I say with a little laughter in my voice as I look at Lynx with a smile and I watched her nod. "Hey Jinx what do you think mom and dad are going to think and do to us because we're mutants and they said they didn't like mutants?" I hear Lynx ask in a small voice. I opened my mouth to answer her but just then I hear sense someone was at our cell I look up and see our parent's there looking at us with worry and concern but I saw the disappointment and slight fear and disgust in their eye's as they stood by a cop. Lynx looked at our parents with relief and happy nice I feel that she feel's safe knowing our parent's are here to take us home. I gave them a similar look but had a guarded mind and was watching both my parent's with great intense. I stood up along with Lynx we held hand's as we watch the cop open the cell door and said we could go and we weren't getting sued or anything by the jock's stupid parent's. I nodded as I pulled Lynx with me as we walked out of the cell and back up the stair's and out of the police station after being hugged by our mother and father who both said they were completely glad that we were safe and unharmed and they were so sorry that this happened to us.

After we got into the car and started driving away from the station I felt Lynx's head hit my shoulder as she fell asleep on my shoulder I smiled knowing she must have been tired from everything that happened today. After I looked away from Lynx I saw my mother's eye's on us "Jinx's I want you to know that both your father and I have been thinking hard about this and we have decided that Lynx and you are to be sent away to a safe place till this whole thing blow's over alright. All your thing's that you will need have been packed and the thing's that you will need have been already sent to you are going to be going to tomorrow morning at 12:00 PM sharp." I hear my mother tell me as I keep the shock from my face and I clinch my finger's into the palm of my hand's as I just nodded to my mother saying I understood. "Lynx and you shall sleep in the guest room where we have place two bag's full of stuff that you will need for the trip there since you will be taking the train there and it will take about two day's for you to get where you are to be living from there on out. So when we get home I want you both to go straight up stairs and get to bed so you won't be tired when we have to leave."

I just nod and bit my tongue as we pull into our house I quietly unbuckle careful as to not wake Lynx as I open the door I quickly and quietly lift her into my arms as I walk into the house and then I head upstairs and go into the guest room and lay Lynx on the bed after spotting our bag's by the door. I feel a wave of anger wash over me as I grit my teeth I open the bag's and see food book's and clothes I let out a sigh as I look at Lynx sleeping on the bed looking relaxed and comfortable on the bed not knowing what is going down. I walked over to the bed and sat down as I listened waiting for my parent's to go to sleep when I hear them go into their room I was about to wake up Lynx when I heard their hushed voice's saying that they weren't going to take us back after sending us off to some boarding school where they keep exposed mutant's so they could watch them and make sure they aren't going to harm someone and that they didn't want anything to do with us anymore that they were relieved that they were getting ride of such mistakes and embarrassments.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing the parent's who all Lynx and my life have said they would love us forever no matter what are now saying just because we are mutants they don't want us anymore that was completely low and painful to hear. I could feel the tear's start to rise up and burn my eyes as I hear them say goodnight to each other I know what I have to do and it's going to have to be tonight and right this very instant. I look over at Lynx and I realize that I'm going to end up hurting her because of what I have to tell her. I gently shake her shoulder and tell her she needed to wake up as I try to keep my tears at bay. I finally see her move and stretch as she sit's up rubbing her half open eye's as she let's out a yawn while turning her head to look at me. "What's going on Jinx why did you wake me up?" I hear her ask before she looks me in the eye's and see's the pain and betrayal that was swimming in my eye's she instantly placed her hand's over mine and got closer to me meaning she was wide awake now. "Jinx what's wrong? What's going on?" I hear her ask me.

I look at her and give her a small sad smile "We have to leave like right now before our parent's wake up or anyone in the house wakes up." I see her give me a confused look and I know I'm going to have to explain to her why we had to leave right this very minute. "I have to tell you something Lynx" so I took a deep breathe in and told her everything that mom had told me then everything I heard mom and dad say in their bedroom. I felt my eye's sting with tear's that I refused to let fall as I see her nod her head in understanding and her face reflected mine as we just sat in silence for a couple of minutes letting everything sink in. "Alright well now that you know everything want to grab the stuff by the door and get going?" I ask Lynx with a smile humorless smile on my face. I see her nod her head and we both slid off the bed with our shoe's still on we tip-toed over to the bags and quietly slipped them onto our back's and I point toward the balcony door's and I saw Lynx nod knowing what I meant.

We head toward the door's as I quietly opened them and walked onto the balcony and we see the tree that is close by and I know we can both reach it I nod my head over to the tree then walk over to it and I swing my leg's over the balcony wall and as I place my foot on the close by branch that stuck out from the tree. I looked over to Lynx and see her following what I just did as I inch back a few steps making room for Lynx to get on. I see her get on then I look down and see it's only three branches then a small jump to the ground. I started climbing down finding it easy to carry two bags and climb down a tree and be extremely quite about it. I jump from the last branch landing with a quite thump then I hear Lynx land behind me just as quietly. I look over my shoulder seeing Lynx walk up next to me and we start walking to the near by forest that was by our house.

"So what are we going to do now that we've runaway from home?" I hear Lynx ask me from besides be as we walked into the forest." I looked at her as we continued to walk straight into the forest "Well you remember hearing people talking about this school for mutants what's it call ummm... Oh right Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters right?" I see her nod her head and I smile nodding back at her. "That is exactly where we are going to go because there we are going to be accepted for who we are and we can also learn to control these powers we have since we don't have a clue how to use them." I tell her smile at her as we walked deeper into the forest.


	3. Chapter 3

2 Day's later

Jinx's P.O.V

After taking the train to Westchester, New York we had been hiding in the forest there and carefully making our way to 1407 Graymalkin Lane, just outside of Salem Center. Where we heard that Professor Xavier's School for our kind was said to be. We had been here two day's sleeping only when we absolutely needed too. Lynx was doing well we both knew this was the best thing for us to do. She did cry when we were on the train when everything that was going on had fully sunk in and made her realize this was all real and not just a bad dream. I had felt bad for causing all of this because it was me who first phased which had caused all of this to happen if only I could have controlled my emotion's better we would still be at home and happy as ever with our parent's and friend's. I was snapped out of my thought's when I heard Lynx give out a gasping yelp as she came to a dead stop next to me causing me to be tugged back a bit as I look back at her with a confused and panicked look on my face.

"Lynx what's wrong why did you stop so suddenly?" I keep looking at her but she doesn't look at me or say anything she just keep's looking straight.

I turn my head to see what she had saw that made her unable to move, look or even talk to me. As I turned my head I felt a shiver and a red flag flash in my head warning me that something was wrong it either meant something wasn't right or someone was here with us which was still something that wasn't good at all. I turned my head fully back to the front only to see a figure standing about three feet away from us looking at us with a smirk and determination in their eyes. I felt the scent of the figure finally hit me letting me know it was male and defiantly dangerous to us. I felt my lips peel back showing my sharpened teeth and as a silent growl and warning telling the male that we were to be left alone and not messed with as I keep my eye's on him and my hand tightly with Lynx's who was still not moving or saying one word.

I saw the smirk on the guy's face turn into an evil grin as I realize the scent that came off him made me look more closely at him since it carried a very heavy scent of danger. As I looked closer I saw long frizzy blond hair, his pupils took up his eye's, I see long sharp yellowed claw's coming from the tip's of his fingure's, he had over grown eyebrow's and sideburns along with a small beard mustache and beard. I feel the hair on my arms and back of my neck stand on edge in warning as I took in his height and muscle mass he was about 6'6", his body looked to be pure muscles'. He was way bigger then us and I knew we couldn't take him on and win but we could injure him and I could get him down long enough to send Lynx away from danger. I look over to Lynx and see she had turned her head and was now looking at me with panic and slight fear in her eye's but also a hint of determination knowing that I have a plan to get us away from here and both of us coming out safe and unharmed.

I heard a chuckle come from in front of me and my eye's snap back to the large strange dangerous man ahead of us.

"Jinx let's run he can't catch us if we run now. He is still far enough away from us that if we run now he won't be able to catch up to us." I hear Lynx say from behind me.

I nod as we take start taking steps back slowly making some distance between us and the dangerous man in front of us. As we backed away I heard him chuckle again as I watched him he kept taking slow calculating step's towards us as we kept taking step's back keeping our selves at a safe distance. When we were at a distance I thought was well enough at I watched the man with calculating eyes. "Lynx run now!" I yell whisper to my twin. I feel her let go of my shirt and turning as I hear her feet start hitting the ground at a run I made sure she was a good distance then I turned and started to run as well catching up to Lynx. "Ahhhh" I hear Lynx cry out. "LYNX!" I cry out as I see the man from earlier holding my twin by the front of her shirt as she kicked and clawed at the man's hand. "LET HER GO!" I growl out feeling a rush of anger and a need to protect take over me then I feel that burning sensation I felt in the lunch room. Next thing I know I'm on all four and I have fur all over my body. I let out a loud menacing growl as I see the man look from Lynx to me with a smirk on his face.

"I knew messing with one would call out the other. But I thought they said it was a wolf that attacked that boy this is a lioness not a wolf but still master will be pleased either way." I hear the man say as I put my ears back and snarl showing him my fangs and that Lynx's or me aren't to be messed with or there will be a huge problem. I see him look back at my twin and hear him growl at her and smirk as she stood her ground and didn't flinch but glared at him.

"Now if I can get you to shift just like your sister my master will be even more pleased with me seeing as right now your sister is the only interest he would have and that would leave you all alone now wouldn't it."

I see a panic look come over my sister but I let out a loud roar as I crouch then leap up pouncing onto the man who was holding my sister. I watch as my sister goes falling out of the man's grip I jump off the man as I hear him let out an angry growl as I catch Lynx on my back and run in the other direction and than place her down behind a tree. I look at her and let out a growl telling her to climb the tree and stay there till I come get her. I see her nod than I let her step on my back as she grab a branch and start climbing the tree. After I see this I jump out from behind the tree and let out a growl as I smell the man from before coming closer to where we were so I jumped away from the tree Lynx was in and let out a growl making the man look at me with a glare as he wore a smirk.

I see him sniff the air then his smirk grew bigger as he started walking toward the tree Lynx was hiding in.

I leap at him roaring menacingly at him with the intent to kill as my claws extend out sharp and ready to dig deep into his skin. I'm about to land on him when I hear a thump and a cry coming from the tree Lynx was hidding in. I turn my head and see you holding your leg and a mask of pain covering your face I feel a wave of panic come over me knowing your hurt. I was distracted enough to not notice when the guy brought his fist up and punched my face the minute I looked back at him. His punch through me smack into the tree Lynx was now sitting under holding her leg as she screamed my name and come over to me as I smacked the tree forcing a growling grunt come out of my muzzle. "Jinx! Jinx! Are you alright come on look at me please come one." I hear Lynx's panicked voice filled my ears. I made a groaning growl sound as I turn my head to her and I lick her face telling her I was alright. I see her face scrunch up in a disgusted face I give her a lioness smirk then turned me head and saw the man walking toward us as he chuckled.

"Awe would you look at that the two sister's are bonding that is so sweet I could just puke." I hear him sneer at us.

I let out a growl and stand up in front of Lynx as I hold back a winch on my left side since I smacked into the tree hard enough for it to injure my side a bit.

I see him smirk like he knew he had injured me and that I would fight till my last breath for my sister. I lay my ear's to the back of my head and squared my shoulder's letting out a deep and threatening growl my eye's go into slit's watching his every move ready to fight him no matter how long if it meant protect my sister I would do anything for her. I hear him chuckle darkly.

"Isn't this the sweetest thing I've ever seen in my whole life sister's sticking together no matter what to bad I have to take you away from her since she would be useless to my master." I see him look at the both of us with an amused look in his eyes.

I let out another growl crouching ready to pounce the minute his foot hit the ground. I pounced right then with claws extended and teeth bared I pounced onto him as I felt my claws dig into his chest as my teeth sank into his shoulder blade. I hear him let out an animalistic growling cry as I felt him his hand's go to the grab my neck and try to pull me off. "Get the fuck off me you crazy ass bitch! I'm going to beat you till near death for this you damn stupid bitch!" I hear him growl out with anger and danger dripping from every word.

I sink my claws and teeth in more keeping him distracted and away from my twin. I feel a sudden sharp pain cut into my skin making me let out a growl around the hold I have on his shoulder I feel the pain in my neck and on my side making me let out with a whimper as I feel it cut past my fur and into my skin. I feel myself being flung through the air till my back make's contact with the same tree again.

I let out a crying growl as I slid down the tree and I shift back into my human form letting out a groan as I feel Lynx's arm's come around me as she places my head into her lap.

"JINX! JINX! COME ONE OPEN YOUR EYE'S FOR ME PLEASE SAY SOMEHTING!" I hear her cry out to me in a panicked voice.

"Oh did I hurt the little kitty I'm so sorry but I had to punish her for being suck a bad kitty and attacking me and miss behaving." I hear the man say with sarcasm in his voice as I hear him chuckle. I feel Lynx shaking as I feel anger staring to build up in her. I place my hand over her's and I feel her calm down instantly as she looks at me I shake my head no as I sit up wincing as I feel my blood start to seep through my wound's on my neck and side. I glare at the man and place a smirk on my face that is more like a sneer as I say "Well if I'm such a bitch and bad kitty then how come I got you bleeding from the neck and the chest him? Mister I'm such a macho prick as jerk that I have to pick on someone smaller then him to feel bigger and bad. I bet you can't even do anything for yourself."

"Well if I'm such a bitch and bad kitty then how come I got you bleeding from the neck and the chest him? Mister I'm such a macho prick as jerk that I have to pick on someone smaller then him to feel bigger and bad. I bet you can't even do anything for yourself all you can do is follow everything your MASTER tells you to do don't you?" I ask him with a mocking and teasing tone.

I see his eye's turn to slit's and blaze into a murderous glare as I hear him growl at me with a promise of pain and blood. I smirked as I watched him start storming toward us before he can take another step I hear a loud roar coming from my left as a clap of thunder shakes the earth as the skies darken quickly. I let out a growl and grab Lynx in my arms and place her behind my body keeping her between me and the tree. I show my teeth covered in blood along with my nails with blood under them making sure who ever was coming knew I wasn't to be messed with even in the state I was in. I see a flash of yellow, blue, and black jump into my line of sight as I hear another roar coming from the man in front of us I see the man that was here first snarl and growl at the man in front of us.

"Wolverine what at a surprise to see you here of all place's but it's no surprise that your not minding your own business since your boss is always trying to stop my master's plans of teaching human's what we can really do." I hear him growl at the man who I now know his name is Wolverine.

"Whatever Sabortooth let's just get this over which shall we I've got plan's later today and I don't want to be late for them." I hear Wolverine say in an aggravated, aggressive, annoyed voice.

I see Wolverine whip both his arm's down to t his sides and I see three sharp deadly blades slice through the middle of his finger's I let out a small gasp at the same time Lynx does. I put my hand behind my back and feel her squeeze my hand as I squeeze her's reassuring her that everything is going to be alright as I feel my blood continue to seep out of my body. I knew I was going to pass out with in the next 30 minute's I had wasted my energy and I was loosing blood from two places. I suddenly felt the ground shake with another thunder clap coming from the sky's I looked up to see a woman in a white long sleeved leotard with white spandex legging's, and white long thigh high heeled boot's. I see long white cape flowing down her back as I see her slick straight white hair flow down below her shoulder blades, her out fit complimented her mocha skin color.

I watch her land on the ground as she turned to us I saw she had gold body belt around her with two red circle's with black X's on then just above her breasts. I see her look at us with her eye's completely white as her hair flew around her as I feel wind blow from around her. I let out a warning growl telling her to back off and not come near us or I will have to defend my sister and me. As she look's at us her eye's go back to a deep blue I see her smile at us as her arm's go down to her side's. I hear a growl and that the clashing of claw's as I see Sabortooth and Wolverine fight Wolverine keeping him away form Lynx, me, and the lady in the white spandex.

I see the lady smile at us her eye's holding trust and reasureness making me feel like I could trust her that she and the Wolverine guy were here to help us. I look at her and I stop giving her a hard look but it turn's into a weary look as I try to figure out if I should trust them or not. I see the woman extend her arm out to us as she smiles.

"I now you tow are confused and frightened but it would be best to for the two of you to come with us. We aren't here to harm you but to help you instead. "Her voice sound's silky and medium volume. I see her look down at me with and her eye's and face turn to show worry and concern as she catched the blood coming from my side and from my neck and a bit from my lip.

"I see that you have fought bravely to save your sister and have gotten injured while doing so and it seem's to me that you have lost a good amount of blood which mean's you won't be able to survive for long with all the blood you've lost." I hear what she say's and I know she is right.

I look behind me asking Lynx what she thought I saw that she was more worried for me then anything so she was willing to trust this woman to take care of me then so would I besides I knew that Lynx had hurt herself when she feel out of the tree. I looked back to the lady feeling my eye's blur a little when I turn my head too look at the woman. I look her right in the eyes "Alright we will come with you but only if you promise that you take both me and my sister. I can not leave her by herself."

I see the woman give me a knowing but humorous smile as she nod's her head and then extends her other arm. "Please do not be alarmed at what I'm about to do it's only to help you so neither of you will have to move. You may call me Storm and I have the power to control weather." She tells us as her eye's turn white again.

I see her body start to glow slightly as I suddenly feel a gust of wind start spinning around me and Lynx causing her to gasp and hold my hand tighter. I answer her by keeping my hold on her hand as I feel us start to lift into the air and we begin to move as I see her lift in the air and we begin to head toward the trees. After a few minutes I see a slick black jet come into view as we head for it I can feel the panic and excitement coming off of Lynx in waves. I calm my heart beat making her calm down as well as I feel her slowly calm down and relax near me. I watch as she set's us down on the ramp and walks us slowly up into the inside of the jet she told us to sit down and she place's her finger's over her ear.

"I've got them Wolverine let's go the professor wants them there and one of them is injured so we need to get going now." I hear her say.

I see her nod her head and after a few minuets I see the same guy from before walking into the jet and I hear the jet start then feel us take off. I feel my eye's blur even worse as my mind goes fuzzy. I think I hear Lynx say something to me but I can't hear her as I welcome the blackness that was calling me.

Lynx's POV

I watched as my sister closed her eyes and passed out.

"Jinx? Jinx! Are you ok? Hey lady with the weather she just passed out please hurry! She needs help now! I can't lose my twin!" I said panicking to the point where I couldn't remember the name of the lady who helped us. I knew she was going as fast as she could when I felt the jet accelerate causing my head to lightly hit the back of the chair I was in. I kept a firm grip on my sister's hand. I was terrified of the people in the jet with me now that the danger has passed. I don't know where we are going or if we can get the help we need there.

"we are here." I hear the lady say calmly, "Logan take the injured one to the medical wing, I will take her sister to the professor." She ordered the guy in the plane. At this my grip on my sister tightened ten fold. I couldn't leave my sisters side not now I had to protect her.

"NO!" I practically yelled at them. " I cant leave her I have to know she is going to be ok." I stated more calmly, sure that they would at least understand my position, Jinx was all I had left.

After a tense silence in which I stared at them showing on my face I wouldn't leave my sisters side the woman nodded. The man walked over to my sister and easily lifted her from the seat. Quickly I stood not willing to let her get to far away from me before pain went shooting up my leg. I gave a loud cry as I fell to the floor. I had forgotten I hurt my leg when I fell from the tree when I saw my sister fighting the hairy guy.

"ow. Oh my god that hurts." The lady with the weather, I still cant remember her name, bent over me and lightly touched my shin. I would have screamed if i hadn't been biting my lip at the time.

"It's defiantly broken." she said looking up at Logan who was still carrying my sister. I saw Jinx was still bleeding heavily and i grew even more concerned for my other half.

"Take her to the medical wing she is more serious and every second you spend staring at me means her chance of recovering soon diminishes." I said through gritted teeth as a stab of pain shot up my leg.

They lady nodded at Logan and he walked away quickly. I hope the medical wing is close, I can't lose her.

"Is she gonna be ok?" I asked my voice showing how scared I am for my sister, "How close is the medical wing?" I said not even close to giving a damn about my own problems.

"She will be fine I assure you. We have a state of the art medical facility." she said " Now put your arm around my shoulder I will help you walk." I did as she said and she helped my stand up slowly. I was very careful not to put my weight on my leg.

Slowly she helped me walk down the ramp into the bunker the plane apparently landed in we made our way down the pure white hallways to the med wing. when we got there i saw my sister laying on a bed still unconscious with bandages all over her.

"I want to sit next to her," I said knowing my anxiety won't leave until I see her awake and walking around again. A woman with red hair walked up to me and glanced between me and my sister.

"I"m Jean Gray, your sister should be fine. She lost a lot of blood but it won't be long before shes up and about. Now lets get that leg bandaged, the professor wants to talk to you." She said, she was way to happy for my taste considering my twin was still unconscious and is obviously not ok.

"ok." I said shortly, as the adrenaline rush ebbed away my anger at the whole situation began to set in. Its not fair that no one was willing to accept us and help us get through this, not even our parents.

She had a portable x-ray machine to x-ray my leg and quickly bandages my leg. because of the nature of my break I had a hard cast. After she finished putting the cast on, the lady...STORM! storm was her name. I look up at the feeling of eyes on my giving me odd looks...I said that out loud. anyway, back on subject. Storm walked up to me.

"Come with me we must see the professor. He is anxious to meet you," she said. I got worried, if Jinx wakes up and I'm not here she will freak, but we can't just use their medical supplies and not meet the guy who owns this place. I had the feeling I would regret my decision no matter what I did so I went with the logical choice.

"Alright, I'll go but I want to know the moment my sister wakes up or I won't move out of this chair." I said with strong determination in my voice. Storm nodded her ascension. Jean suddenly appeared in front of me with crutches.

"You will have to use these for about a month, and no transforming into anything or you will shatter your leg and there is no guarantee I will be able to fix it." Jean said still a bit to happy for my liking.

"Ok, I understand." I said suppressing my annoyance.

"Let's go." storm said urging me to hurry up. I quickly got up on my crutches and hobbled after her. I realized that I will most defiantly get lost in this place at some point. That is if the professor guy lets us stay.

We came to an office and behind the desk was a bald man who looked very important logic suggests he is the professor.

"Hello Lynx, I hope your doing well," he said making small talk.

Mentally I'm thinking, well my leg is broken, my parents hate me and my sister, oh and said sister is passed out and will freak if I'm not by her side when she wakes up.

"meh, it could be better." I said simply not wanting to reveal my real thoughts to him out of politeness.

"yes, I heard about the problems you and your sister have had since the onset of your powers." He said

I was startled, how did he know I was thinking that?!

*I am telekinetic, I can read and communicate with your mind. Do not be frightened.*

*You are a mutant to?* I say in my head to stunned to speak out loud.

"Yes, I am. and we aren't the only ones, this is Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. It is a heaven for mutants to learn to harness, use, and control their powers. And if you and your sister are willing, you have a place here free of charge." He explained, We found it, the school we walked miles and miles for.

"I can just about guarantee me and my sister will take you up on that offer." I said truly smiling for the first time since we ran away from home. Suddenly, the professor gets a distant look on his face.

"It seems your sister has woken up. She is very anxious to see you." He says humor in his voice.

Jinx's POV

I hear a faint beeping to my right and I feel something in my left side vain in my arm my side hurt and my neck hurt for some reason. I open my eyes slowly as blinding white light fills my vision I let out a groan as I take in my surrounding's I feel my heart pick up its paces as I realize I'm not in a hospital but a medical wing in some place I didn't even know. My eyes frantically searched for Lynx having to find my twin but when I didn't see her my anger flared since the last thing I remember was fighting some big hair cat looking guy and that Lynx was also hurt. I felt myself get more angry at the thought of them harming her more and that they separated us when she was hurt and scared. I let out a growl as I rip the needle from my arm and jump off of the bed and I feel myself shift quickly and fluently into my wolf/lioness form I start running toward the door I see to my left I bound out of it only to see my path blocked by two guys.

I feel my lips peel back into a growling snarl as the fur bristles and I crouch down ready to pounce and take them out if they didn't back down and get out of my way. I let out another warning growl as my tail flicks back and forth quickly. I hear one growl and the other one move one of his hands to his glasses I feel my muscles tense as I let out a low throaty growl as my eyes zero in on the one that has his hand on his glasses. I let out a roar as I pounce onto the glasses one and I take him down with ease as my claws catch his shoulders as he falls down. I look over as I hear a growl come from my left and I see the other guy coming at me I quickly jump out of the way even in the small room I moved quickly as I swat my right paw at the other guy smacking him making him fly into the other wall across from me.

I hear him growl and the other guy groan as he starts getting up I let out another growl as I watch them both walk over to each other. "Damn this bitch is tougher then she looks" I hear the guy in the wife beater and jeans I feel my ears press into my skull as I let out a menacing growl toward him.

I see him smirk, "Does little kitty want to play?" I snarl and pounce onto him as my claws sink into his chest and my teeth go to his throat. I have my back paw on the glasses guy since I took him down as well when I had pounced on the other guy.

"JINX!" I felt my head snap up and look over my shoulder quickly cutting off the growl in my throat. I look over and see Lynx on crutches looking at me sternly as I look over at her. "GET YOUR NAILS OUT OF LOGAN!" I feel my nail retract reluctantly out of the guy named Logan's chest. I gave her a innocent look as I hear her say "I am just fine they are not here to hurt you or me...NOW GET OFF OF THEM!"I let out a reluctant huff as I lift my left foot off of the other guy then let one of my nails scratch the Logan guy's chest quickly before I got off of him and walked over to Lynx, sniffing her leg that had a cast on it and then the rest of her making sure she wasn't hurt or harmed any where else.

"See I'm alright no harm done but the leg that I was stupid enough to break" I nod my head then nuzzle my head into her chest purring I hear her fall and she looks up at me with a playful glare. I give her a silly look as I go down onto my stomach and place my head into her lap purring as I rested my head on her lap as she pet my head. As Logan and the other guy slowly stood up look at me and Lynx.

"Jinx you need shift back now because they aren't going to hurt you and you know that now. So change back" I let out a grunt and nod as I stand up on all four and start to shift back into my semi human form I look at the guy's with a glare as I cross my arm's over my chest with my tail moving side to side and my ears twitching. I bend waist down and help Lynx off the floor and back onto her crutches then turned back around and look at the guys again.

I felt Lynx elbow hit my side and I look at her "You need to apologize to them for attacking them since they where only protecting the school". I hear her say to me through out telepathy. I roll my eyes and let out a sigh as I looked at her then back at the guys. I let out another heavy sigh as I cross my arms over my chest and look at the guy's directly in the eyes "Fine. I'm sorry that I attacked you."

I look over to Lynx and she nods her head saying that what I said was an acceptable apology. I take a breath in and roll my eyes.

"Awww does the little kitty have alway's do what she's told to do?" I hear the one called Logan say I let out a growl as my ears go back and my tail starts swaying menacingly as I feel my lips pull back in a soundless snarl.

I take a step forward "Don't!" I hear Lynx say to me thought our connection I let out a agitated growl and take in a huge deep breath as I calm down I smirk over to Logan "Well at least I didn't get taken down by this "little kitty" I say putting quotation marks around "little kitty" as I keep my arms crossed over my chest and a smirk stuck on my face. I hear Logan let out a growl as his face grows red and he take a menacing step forward.

"Logan leave her alone" I hear someone one say in a commanding yet steady voice coming from behind me. I spin around and see an old guy come rolling in from the doors coming into the medical wing. I watch as Logan back's down with a look of anger still on his face. I feel my ears and tail fur prickle in caution but one look from Lynx and I calmed down a bit still keeping my senses alert just in case something happened that would require me to act quickly and effectively so I can save me and Lynx if needed.

"I see you are feeling better." the bald man in a wheelchair said. I nod my head "Yes I am thanks and also thank you for taking care of my twin's leg and protecting us when I was.." I swallow and look down feeling hurt and angry at the same time "unable too" I say through gritted teeth.

"Yes well it wasn't any trouble at all since we were looking for you as well and it's our mission to protect mutant's and save them from destructive hand's" I hear him say and nod my head trying to not let what I know happened hurt my pride. I look up to the bald guy and I look him right in the eye's as I feel my tail's and ear's retracting back into my body as I shake myself after they fully retract.

"Now if you are all done with this little get together I would like to talk to Lynx and Jinx alone in my office" I hear the old guy say. "Yes Professor" I hear Logan and the other guy say as they walk out of the small room and Logan looks over his shoulder shooting me a death glare I just look at him with a smirk on my face. As we watched them leave the old guy or the professor as they called him turned around and started heading out the door's and down the hallway. Lynx follow's after him and I follow behind her as I look around the hall we are walking down.

I hear a bell go off and all my sences turn to full alert as I keep walking and movemy eye's left to right as I start hearing door's open and seeing kid's mixed in age come walking out of the room's and walking around us. I feel some of them look between Lynx and me and I have this need to growl at them so they know that looking at us like that isn't a very good idea.

"They better stop staring soon or there is going to be a huge problem" I think to myself.

*It's alright Jinx they are just curious and wonder who you two are since you are both new to them.* I hear a voice that isn't Lynz's since it was male say into my head and I feel my eye's widen and I look around at every male around trying to see who the fuck had said that to me.

*Calm down it's just me the professor,I am telekinetic, I can read and communicate with your mind. Do not be frightened* I hear him say to me in my mind again and I feel myself relax a bit.

"Yeah well I don't care if they are curious about us or not I don't like being looked at like that." I say back to him as the hall way's thin out with the other kid's going into different rooms.

*I understand that but they mean no harm toward you since like me,you, and your sister. They are all mutant's* I hear him say to me and my eye's widen again as I realize the school Lyn'x and I had walked mile's and mile's to find was where we were at this very moment.

We reached a set of door's that opened on their own which I guessed the Professor had done with his mind being telekinetic and all that fun stuff. Lynx and me walked into the room following behind the Professor as he wheeled himself in. When we are in the room the door's close behind us as the Professor rolled behind his desk than faced us with a serious yet relaxed face. He watched as I helped Lynx sit down then sat down next to her taking her hand in mine as we looked toward the Professor.

"I'm glad you are feeling better Jinx and that you recovered nicely with no scar's or permanent damage" he says to me and I look at him and nod still not entirely relaxed even thought I can tell we are safe because Lynx is relaxed and smiling back at the Professor and is laying back in the chair.

"Yes I've healed nicely I was a little stiff at first but now that's gone and I feel quiet better. I also thank you again for saving my sister and me from that Sabortooth guy since I could...*I cast my eye's to my sister and then look down as I make my lips go into a thin line. I feel Lynx squeeze my hand telling me that she understand's and doesn't hold it against me in the smallest bit. But I still blamed myself for getting hurt and having someone else save not only me but Lynx because I couldn't protect us both.

"It wasn't any bother like I told you before it's our mission to save mutants like us from people who wish to harm us. We were looking for you as it was because since that incident at your school in the lunch room." The Professor tells me.

I looked up at him trying to cover the pain and hurt that filled my eye's the moment he mentioned the lunch scene. "I kinda figured that after all those news people that were around our school and the kid's that had there phone's out. I just knew new's was going to get out quickly and I'm sorry that we caused so much trouble." I say to the Professor.

"It was no trouble at all that is how I find most of my student's that are here at this school" the Professor tells me and I nod undertsanding.

The Professor looked at Lynx who nodded her head ever so slightly then I watch as the Professor eye's slid back to mine and we locked eye's. "Now I've already explained this to your sister Lynx but I thought it was best to tell you as well this is Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. It is a heaven for mutants to learn to harness, use, and control their powers. And if you and your sister are willing, you have a place here free of charge."

I let what he said sink into my mind already knowing I was going to say yes since after all this was the place we had been searching day's for and walking a very long way to find before being attacked by that guy. Also the fact that Lynx had a broken leg that needed to rest and heal before we even could(if we even thought about it)leave this place. Finally there was the HUGE fact that neither of us had any control over our power's in the slightest bit and that well we didn't exactly have any other place to go. I mean by now everyone know's about the lunch room incident so it's not like we could even hide anywhere. So the only reasonable and right thing to do is to stay at this school

I looked at the Professor taking in a deep breath and tightening my hold on Lynx's hand I nodded my head. "I would be forever in your debt if you let Lynx and I stay in your school and learn how to control our power's ."

I see the smile on the Professor's and Lynx's face as I see the Professor nod "You don't have to be in debt to me or anyone in this place we do this because we want to. Because we know how it feel's when you have no control over your powers or you have no where to go because you are "different" from everyone else around you. So it would be my great pleasure to welcome you and Lynx to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters!" The Professor say to us as he smile at us both as he extand's his hand out to us both.

I feel a smile spread across my lips as I stand up and move my hand across the Professor's desk to shake his out streached hand. I could tell that we had just been throwen into a new, crazy, scary and possible dangourse life but with Lynx by my side there was nothing we can't handle.


End file.
